Um Mundo Ideal
by Rogue Black
Summary: Lilly está deprimida desde a morte de seus pais, então seu namorado James, para animala, resolve cantar uma das músicas preferidas da ruiva.OBS: Fic baseada na música “Um Mundo Ideal”, do filme Aladim da Disney.


Fic – Um Mundo Ideal

Ficha 

Nome: Um Mundo Ideal

Autora: §Rogue Black§

Tipo: Oneshot/songfic

Shipper: James Potter/LillyPotter

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens que aparecem na fic ou que são mencionados na mesma são meus, todos pertencem à Tia J.K.

Resumo: Lily está deprimida desde a morte de seus, então seu namorado James, para anima-la, resolve cantar uma das músicas preferidas da ruiva.

OBS: Fic baseada na música "Um Mundo Ideal", do filme Aladim da Disney.

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------

N/A: Oi pessoal acho que todas as informações necessárias estão aì em cima, mas vale o lembrete, quando a canção estiver em **negrito** é porque o James está cantando, quando a canção estiver em _itálico_ é porque a Lily está cantando. Espero q aproveitem a fic.

Beijos §Rogue§

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------

Um Mundo Ideal

Lily levantou-se da cama bruscamente. Estava insone desde que soubera da morte bruta de seus pais, fazia uma semana e meia. Mal comia e estudava, e tão pouco dava atenção ao seu namorado, James.

Lily foi até o banheiro e jogou água no rosto. Depois se olhou no espelho. Havia profundas marcas de olheiras sob os olhos e sua pele estava mais pálida do que o normal.

- Ai Lily, e agora? Você ta horrível. – ela suspirou e saiu do banheiro.

Lily voltou à cama e deitou-se de barriga para cima, deliberadamente, deixou o cortinado aberto, para que a luz da lua crescente incidisse sobre seu rosto.

Agora, ela sabia, era como se não tivesse família. Tinha uma irmã, é verdade, de 19 anos, mas essa a odiava por um motivo que ela nem sabia qual. Sabia que seus pais eram filhos únicos e os pais deles, já estavam mortos há algum tempo, cada qual por um motivo diferente.

Seus pais. Benjamin e Rose Evans. Brutalmente assassinados por dois Comensais da Morte desconhecidos. Lily nunca pensou que poderia odiar alguém até que a notícia do assassinato de seus pais chegou aos seus ouvidos. Pensava que nunca mais seria a mesma.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao ouvir dois toques vindos da janela. Lily levantou-se, e lá, em frente à janela, estava James. Os cabelos tipicamente bagunçados, ainda mais desgrenhados pelo vento, nos lábios seu sorriso característico. Vestia um pijama de hipogrifos por baixo de um sobretudo negro, mantinha os braços convidativamente abertos. Parecia flutuar.

Lily sorriu ante a perspectiva de haver alguém tão feliz e em paz num mundo de guerra e tristezas.

- Lily, abre a janela. – pediu o rapaz, com um simples movimentar de lábios.

Lily assentiu e foi até a janela para abri-la. Pôde perceber que ele estava equilibrado em sua vassoura de estimação, e parecia estar absolutamente seguro do que fazia.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – sussurrou ela, para não acordar suas colegas de quarto.

- Quer dar um passeio? – o sorriso do maroto não vacilava.

- Passeio? São 3 horas da manhã!

- Eu sei é a melhor hora, quando todos estão dormindo.

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando em volta.

- Oh, está bem, mas se alguém nos pegar estaremos fritos.

- Ótimo, pegue um casaco e vamos.

Lily, que usava uma longa camisola de seda branca, pegou seu sobretudo verde-musgo e vestiu-o por cima da camisola. Depois de se certificar que o casaco estava bem fechado, ela escalou a escrivaninha que tinha colado à parede abaixo da janela e subiu no parapeito da mesma. A mão de James a esperava para ampara-la enquanto subia na vassoura.

Depois de quase cair em cima do maroto, Lily conseguiu se manter na vassoura. Com o braço esquerdo, James envolveu a cintura dela pelas costas, enquanto a mão direita segurava firmemente o cabo da vassoura.

- Ai meu Deus. – Lily olhou pra baixo, enquanto ria nervosamente.

- Confie em mim Lils. – falou o maroto confiante. – Eu nunca te deixaria cair. – James beijou o pescoço da ruiva, sentindo-a estremecer em seus braços.

- Eu sei. – ela voltou seus olhos verdes pra ele, e pela primeira vez em quase duas semanas, ela se sentiu completa e feliz.

O momento passou e ela olhou a sua volta, eles sobrevoavam lentamente o campo de Quadribol.

- Nossa, se minha mãe me visse agora... – Lily se calou, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto tentava suprimir as lágrimas que afloravam em seus olhos.

- "**Olha eu vou lhe mostrar**" - começou a cantar James.

Lily olhou surpresa para ele, conhecia a música e não esperava que ele também a conhecesse.

- "**Como é belo este mundo**

**Já que nunca deixaram o seu coração mandar**" – James imprimiu maior velocidade na vassoura, e alcançou o lago, sobrevoando baixo.

- "**Eu lhe ensino a ver**

**Todo encanto e beleza**

**Que há na natureza**

**Numa vassoura à voar**" – James sorriu para Lily, que notou a deliberada troca de "tapete" por "vassoura".

- "**Um mundo ideal**

**É um privilégio ver daqui**"

Ambos voavam tão baixo que Lily colocou a mão no lago, sentindo o contato gelado da água.

- "**Ninguém pra nos dizer**

**O que fazer**

**Até parece um sonho**."– a voz de James era melodiosa e grave.

- _"Um mundo ideal" – _Lily entrou com seu solo, conhecia de cor aquela música.

- _"Um mundo que eu nunca vi_

_E agora eu posso ver_

_E lhe dizer_

_Que estou num mundo novo com você" – _enquanto cantava a última frase, Lily fitou James nos olhos.

- **"Eu num mundo novo com você" – **cantou ele retribuindo o olhar.

- _"Uma incrível visão_

_Neste vôo tão lindo_

_Vou planando e subindo_

_Para o imenso azul do céu_

_Um mundo ideal"_

Enquanto Lily cantava, James deu uma guinada com a vassoura, e agora eles sobrevoavam acima das nuvens.

- **"Feito só pra você"**

- _"Nunca senti tanta emoção"_

- **"Pois então aproveite"**

- _"Mas como é bom voar_

_Viver no ar_

_Eu nunca mais vou desejar_

_Voltar com tão lindas surpresas_

_Tanta coisa empolgante"_

_- __**"Aqui é bom viver**_

_**Só tem prazer**_

_**Com você não saio mais daqui".**_ – a voz dos dois se completavam numa sintonia perfeita.

James voltou sua vassoura para baixo em direção à Floresta Proibida. Sobrevoou a orla da Floresta devagar, o suficiente para que eles pudessem ver a movimentação entre as árvores.

- **" Um mundo ideal"**

- _"Um mundo ideal"_

- **" Que alguém nos deu"**

- _"Que alguém nos deu"_

- **"Feito pra nós"**

**- **_"Somente nós"_

- _**"Só seu e meu"**_

Lily recostou a cabeça no ombro de James, enquanto este conduzia silenciosamente, a vassoura de volta para a Torre da Grifinória.

Com cuidado, os dois entraram pela janela aberta do dormitório feminino.

- Obrigada pelo passeio, James. – ela sorriu.

- Foi um prazer. – falou ele acariciando as faces, coradas pelo frio, dela.

Lily aproximou seu rosto ao dele e ambos se beijaram, lenta e carinhosamente.

- Eu pensei que você vinha me odiando... nesses últimos dias. – confessou ela em voz baixa.

- Eu? Te odiar? Mas por quê? – ele ainda acariciava o rosto dela.

- Eu não sei bem ao certo... Ultimamente eu não tenho lhe dado a devida atenção. – ela sorriu tristemente, e seus olhos perderam o brilho de minutos atrás. – E a minha aparência tem estado péssima...

A tristeza contida na voz de Lily, fez o coração de James doer, e ele puxou-a para um abraço, apertando-a forte em seus braços.

- Nunca, nunca mais pense que eu a odeio Lily, pois eu a amo com todo o meu ser. A amo desde o quinto ano. Eu nunca me perdoaria se a machucasse. Ouviu bem? Eu nunca a odiaria, entendeu? Nunca!

Lily fez que sim com a cabeça, enquanto suas lágrimas molhavam o pijama do rapaz. Ela podia ouvir as batidas rápidas do coração do seu namorado.

- Eu te amo Lily Evans. Jamais pense o contrário. – falou ele sério, quando ela havia cessado de chorar.

- Eu também te amo James Potter. E te amarei para sempre. – ela sorriu para ele.

James beijou-a levemente, não mais do que um suave roçar de lábios, mas repleto de amor e ternura.

- Agora eu tenho que ir. Se eu for pego no seu quarto a noite, mesmo que nós não tenhamos feito nada, vamos nos meter em uma encrenca.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Caso você esteja acordada, encontre-me amanhã às 13hs debaixo do velho carvalho, perto do lago.

- Para quê?

- Um piquenique, só nós dois.

Lily sorriu, antes que tivesse sua boca novamente reivindicada pelo maroto. O beijo, mais intenso que o anterior, tinha gosto de saudade antecipada.

Tão logo se separaram, James subiu no parapeito da janela, ficando de cócoras, enquanto se preparava para montar a vassoura.

- James?

- Sim? – ele voltou-se para ela.

- Eu tenho uma pergunta.

- Fale.

- Como você sabia da música?

- Marlene.

Em vista da cara de "interrogação" dela, James sorriu.

- Eu estava preocupado, pois você andava muito deprimida, sem dormir ou comer direito e eu queria te ajudar, te animar um pouco. Então Sirius deu a idéia de eu cantar uma música que você gostasse, pra você. A idéia era boa em sua essência, mas eu não fazia a menor idéia de qual era a sua música preferida.

"Remus disse-me que você gostava muito de um... filme de nome... Aladim, da... hum... Disney, eu acho. – falou ele incerto quanto aos nomes. – Marlene confirmou e disse também dessa música, da qual você gostava muito, e até arranjou a letra pra mim. Eu a ensaiei por 3 dias, até gravar".

- James, você é um amor. – disse ela, emocionada. – Ninguém nunca fez nada parecido por mim antes.

- Obrigado Lils. Eu realmente gostaria de ficar e desfrutar do seu agradecimento, mas eu tenho que ir. Daqui a pouco vai amanhecer e eu realmente não quero ser pego no seu dormitório.

- Você está certo.

- Então, te vejo amanhã, às 13hs?

- Estarei lá.

- Ótimo. Procure dormir bastante, você parece cansada.

James depositou um rápido beijo na testa da ruiva, antes de pular na escuridão da noite para segurança de sua vassoura.

- Até amanhã, ruiva. – ele ainda disse, antes de sumir da vista dela.

Lily fez que sim com a cabeça, mesmo sabendo que ele não podia vê-la. Seus lábios estavam comprimidos de expectativa. Ansiava pelo dia seguinte. Pelo encontro com o seu James. Pela sua vida.

Fim


End file.
